Melody has imagination
by katieklaine27
Summary: Melody is kurt and blaine's six year old daughter and she has quite the imagination! Short story :3
1. Let's play dolls

**This is probably only going to be two chapters! I'm not sure…..Enjoy! **

Blaine was playing dolls with his six year old daughter on the living room while Kurt was watching with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh Ken, I love you!" Melody said making her Barbie doll kiss ken.

"I love you too Barbie!" Blaine smiled making the ken doll hug Barbie.

Melody picked up her woody doll saying "I'm Sheriff Woody!"

Blaine picked up the Buzz Light year doll and hit the laser button "I am Buzz Light year. What is this strange planet I've landed on?"

Melody laughed. "Daddy, do my dolls come to life when I'm not here? Like in toy story."

"Yes! Of course! They are real people!" Blaine smiled

Melody giggled "Really?"

"Yes, really!" Blaine said trying to sound serious.

Melody smiled "What do they do?"

"Uhm. They sing songs and dance!" Blaine smiled

"Awesome!" Melody laughed.

Blaine pointed Buzz's laser at Kurt as Melody got up and whispered in Blaine's ear "Attack daddy!"

Blaine and Melody jumped on Kurt tickling him as Kurt giggled. Kurt grabbed Melody by the waist and said "I got the little girl! I won't let go!"

"Daddy! Save me!" Melody screamed trying to break free of Kurt's hold.

Blaine smiled tickling Melody as she screamed louder.

"Daddy! Stop it!"

"Okay, Blaine I think she's had enough." Kurt said letting go of the little girl.

"Alright, Melody off to bed." Blaine said picking up the dolls.

"Will you read me a story?" Melody asked picking her teddy bear off the ground.

"Yes of course!" Kurt said walking to her room with Blaine following. Blaine put the dolls away as Melody climbed in bed.

"Rapunzel or Cinderella?" Kurt asked picking up the two books.

"Rapunzel!" Melody said with a smile.

Kurt and Blaine sat on the end of Melody's bed and read the story to her. Melody fell asleep and Kurt put the book on her bedside table and kissed her cheek. Blaine kissed her on the forehead "Goodnight Melody."

Kurt turned off the light and Blaine closed the door.

"You're the best dad in the world." Kurt smiled walking into the kitchen.

Blaine followed "No I'm not."

"Blaine, you were playing dolls on the floor with her."

"That doesn't make me the best dad in the world."

"Just being you makes you the best dad in the world, and husband."

Blaine smiled kissing Kurt. Kurt kissed him back smiling as he leaned on the kitchen counter.

**:3 Hope you liked it!**


	2. Two princes and a princess

**Here we go…..**

Melody ran out of her room in her Rapunzel dress with her blonde hair in a neat braid that Kurt had done earlier. "Where is my prince?"

"I'm here princess!" Blaine said wearing the golden crown Melody made for him.

Kurt walked in the room and turned on the ballroom music winking at Melody. Melody winked back and turned to Blaine "Dance with me my prince."

Blaine bowed and took Melody's hands as he began to dance around the room with her. Kurt stood by the doorway watching with a smile on his face. The two stopped dancing and Kurt turned the music off. "Time for tea!" Melody said excitedly as she set out her tea set on the coffee table. Blaine sat down and smiled at the water in his cup. "We have a special guest today!" Melody said pouring water into a third cup.

"Who's that?" Blaine asked

"It's Prince Kurt!" Melody looked over at Kurt in the doorway.

Kurt smiled and walked over to them. "Thank you for inviting me princess." Kurt said as he bowed to her.

Blaine smiled as Melody put the silver crown she made on Kurt's head. Kurt sat down smiling. Melody picked up her cup and stuck out her pinky taking a sip. Blaine copied her and Kurt did the same.

"Would anyone like chocolate chip cookies baked fresh by Prince Kurt?" melody smiled picking up the tray.

"I would love some." Blaine smiled taking a cookie.

"I would too." Kurt said taking a cookie.

Melody toke a cookie and put the tray down on the table. Melody looked at Kurt and Blaine and Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. "What happens after the tea party?" Melody asked

"The princess may choose our next activity." Blaine said finishing his "tea".

Kurt smiled finishing his "tea" and took the three cups and plates into the kitchen. Melody followed and said "Can we play 'Disney scene it'?

"Yes we can." Kurt said taking out the game and walking into the living room.

Blaine smiled "My favorite game, Melody are you on my team?"

"It's Princess Melody to you! And no I'm on daddy's team."

"You're going down!" Kurt teased.

"Oh, really! That's what you think!" Blaine teased back.

Kurt put the disc in and Melody rolled the dice. She moved the Ariel piece up three spaces and read a Buzz card. The card told her to move up two spaces since the fairy god mother granted her wishes. Blaine took his turn and he just kept getting all the questions right. On Melody and Kurt's turn they were getting all the questions right too. Now it was down to 'all play to win'. The three started at each other and then looked at the screen as the four images came up to guess the movie. The first image came up and it was a ship in the ocean. The second image came up and it was a statue of Prince Eric and Melody jumped up and screamed "The little Mermaid!" Blaine and Kurt smiled at her.

"You beat me!" Blaine said cleaning up the game.

"Yes I did! Are you sad daddy?" Melody said helping clean up.

"No princess. I'm okay. I'll get you next time."

"Okay! Tomorrow after school in the living room. Be there!"

"I will!" Blaine smiled putting the game away.

"Okay its bed time." Kurt said taking the crown off his head.

Blaine smiled taking off his crown and giving it to Kurt. Melody ran into her room and quickly changed into her pajamas. When Kurt and Blaine walked in she was already in bed. Kurt placed the crowns on the counter and kissed Melody goodnight. Blaine kissed her goodnight and said "Thank you for a fun day princess."

"Anytime prince Blaine."

"I hope we can have another tea party soon."

"You know where I live just call first." Melody smiled kissing him on the cheek.

Blaine turned off her light and closed the door. "Hello Prince Kurt." Blaine said as he turned to him in the hallway.

"Prince Blaine." Kurt smiled as he bowed.

Blaine took Kurt's hands and danced around the room with him. Kurt laughed and turned the music on continuing to dance with his husband. Blaine smiled and kissed him. Kurt smiled against Blaine's soft lips and kissed him back.

**That's it! Unless you want to give me any ideas! Reviews Please **


End file.
